ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Janezarro
Janezarro is a villain that appears on Earth-68. She appears in Jane Smith 10 and Omnimania. Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) History When alive, she was the original Jane. When the current Jane Smith, who was an Osmosian with no control of her powers, touched her when Original Jane tried to help her, she accidentally absorbed and killed her, becoming the original Jane. Proctor Servantis later revealed that he kept her corpse, and later used Aggregor to revive her. This zombie being becomes Janezarro, Servantis' mindless puppet. She gains an Omnitrix for herself, and obeys Servantis' commands. She was used to frame Jane in a bad video to convince the Magistrata to allow Servantis to hunt Jane down. Later, she obeys Nailah due to her using a Loboan form, and Nailah controlling all Loboans. She meets and fights Jane for the first time, the battle ending in a stalemate as Jane escapes. Nailah uses Janezarro to change the properties of the Anihilaarg, and make it turn every living being into a Loboan for Nailah to control. The process is interrupted and stopped by Jane, defeating Janezarro in that round. Janezarro and Nailah battle Jane and Volug on the bridge. The two fight well, then Volug fires a sonic scream at the ceiling, trapping Janezarro under the fallen debris. After the windshield is broken, and Maltruant appears, reversing the damage, it's revealed that Janezarro is still there. Maltruant decides to take her under his wing. Maltruant uses Janezarro to become the host for Grima, regaining the ability to speak. It's revealed that she has always had conscious thought, but couldn't vocalize it. With this, she becomes the Puppet Master. Grima uses Its powers to re-create Janezarro, for Puppet Master to use as a puppet to fight Jane. Appearance The original Jane had brunette hair, blue eyes and bright peachy skin, wearing a pink shirt and white skirt. After becoming Janezarro, her skin was grayish from decay. Her hair is almost all gone, and her feminine features seem to have disappeared. She wears a purple straightjacket, the sleeves being longer than her arms. There are several buckles on it, as Janezarro moans like a zombie. Appearances * The Rooters of All Evil Part 2 (Jane Smith 10) (Original Jane, death, flashback) * Nor Iron Bars a Cage (Jane Smith 10) (rebirth) * Outbreak (Jane Smith 10) * Final Countdown (Jane Smith 10) * A New Dawn (Jane Smith 10) * End of an Era (Jane Smith 10) (turns into Puppet Master) * Grima (episode) (re-created clone) Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Dr. John and Albedo attempt to clone Jane, the process interrupted by Ben. This causes the cloning process to be incomplete, creating Janezarro. Despite this, Dr. John names it a success, and utilizes Janezarro as one of his soldiers. Appearances * The Imperfect Trivia * Original Jane was the original intended wielder of the Omnitrix, due to her DNA being compatible with it. * Janezarro is the first alternate John Smith that isn't based on John Smith. * Janezarro is based on Benzarro. * Her story of being absorbed is similar to Zach from the Final Fantasy VII storyline. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:Jane Smith 10